


Old jokes don't die, they just wait for the next generation

by TheWrongKindOfPC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this and then planned not to post it, because surely this joke has already been made a hundred times? Google tells me that may not be so, though, so I decided I might as well.</p></blockquote>





	Old jokes don't die, they just wait for the next generation

“If we could get this show on the road—?” Howard finally says, patience wearing thin.

“In a minute,” Steve replies, and he’s exhausted, there can’t be any other reason for the slip, because he finishes, “We’re just waiting on Peggy.”

Howard sits up at that, says, “Excuse me? Who’s Peggy?”

Of course, she picks that moment to arrive, heels clicking dangerously. “Only when I’m off duty,” she says, one eyebrow raised, “And I’ll thank you to remember it.”

Steve nods, chastened, but Howard looks up, eyes wide.

“No,” he says, “I refuse to believe it.” He turns to Steve and says earnestly, “Her first name is ‘agent.’”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then planned not to post it, because surely this joke has already been made a hundred times? Google tells me that may not be so, though, so I decided I might as well.


End file.
